What Would Happen if YYH Was Real remake
by alexzjohnsonfan23
Summary: Well, this was my first story. But reading through the story and the reviews, I realized it needed a lot of work. So I fixed it up Enjoy!


What Would Happen If Yu Yu Hakusho Was Real!

Sarah:

Age:13  
><span>Looks<span>: curly brown hair, blue/gray eyes, tall(about 5' 5''),normal size, pale skin  
><span>Style<span>: punk/goth  
><span>Usual clothes<span>: black under shirt, tee shirt, black sweat jacket, jeans, black sneakers, and her "I'm in love with a fictional character" wrist band.  
><span>Best friend:<span> Jade  
><span>Fave song<span>: Decoy by Paramore  
><span>Fave band:<span> Green Day  
><span>Fave singer<span>: Alexz Johnson  
><span>Movie star crush<span>: Kris Lemeche  
><span>Fave books:<span> The Marked Books, Twilight Saga, and anything Stephen King  
><span>Fave movies<span>: Ginger Snaps, fd1, fd2, fd3, Monty Python (holy grail)...(um...no shit),misery(kick ass),and Carrie(loved the book!)

Jade:  
>Age:13<br>Looks: straight brown hair, blue/green eyes, short-ish/tall-ish, skinny, pale skin with freckles  
><span>Style:<span> comfy casual  
><span>Usual clothes:<span> jeans, tee shirt, sweat jacket, and sneakers  
><span>Best friend<span>: Sarah  
><span>Fave song:<span> vampires will never hurt you by MCR  
><span>Fave band<span>: my chemical romance  
><span>Fave singer<span>: Alexz Johnson  
><span>Movie star crush:<span> Erik Night! (lol inside joke)  
><span>Fave books<span>: vampire knight manga, marked books  
><span>Fave movies:<span> fd, fd2, fd3, Monty Python and the holy grail (duh!)

Ok here is the story!

Sarah's POV

"And that's my goddess and her story." I said and the room clapped. The bell rang and I got my stuff together and was about to leave when my teacher said

"Hey Sarah!" I stopped and turned and he smiled and said "Great job". I smiled and nodded in thanks and left saying goodbye. I glided to the lunch room. I sat down at my table, first as usual. I opened my lunch and took out a PB and chocolate syrup sandwich topped with marshmallow fluff and sprinkles. Ok I know this sounds really weird but it's seriously good! I pulled out some chips, a candy bar, and a bottle of soda.

"Yummy. sugar filled and tasty!" I said to myself.

"Another unhealthy lunch, Sarah?" Danny asked. I smirked and Matt and Joey, along with Danny, sat down. I tore into my sandwich, starved, Matt laughed and Joey and Danny were saying something dumb as normal. Gabi and Gergana came with Anthony, Kate, and, my bff and unrelated sister, Jade.

"Hey, twin!" I said. She smiled and said,

"Right back at you, twin!" We smiled. Ok so this is from the marked books. I was Erin and she was Shaunee. I was water and she was fire just like the characters. Kate is spirit and Zoey. Gabi was Stevie Rae and earth and we still needed a Jack. Anthony was Damien and wind. Anyway we sat through lunch and talked and threw food at each other like always. At the end of the day jade and I went to my house. We worked on home work and hung out for a while before night time came. We talked for a little before jade fell asleep. I lay in bed for a while just thinking. Something was gonna happen. Something big. That thought stayed in my head as I fell asleep.

The Next Day

"Ok this is talent day." Our first period teacher said. Her name was Mrs. Quigley. She was ok, but her class puts me to sleep. "But before we start I'd like to introduce a couple of people." A boy with long red hair and green eyes came in along with a short kid that looked like a runt. He had black spiky hair and red eyes.

*Holy crap! No way that's...?* Jade must have had the same thought as mine, because she was gapping. A look of uneasiness passed through the red head's green eyes. I held up a finger and turning in my seat and said in my best voice. "Twin! Shut your mouth. Something could fly in there!" She shook her head and sputtered,

"But...Sarah…How...Oh my head", She said, putting her head down.

"Calm down, Twin. You could hurt yourself." She glared and I smirked, adjusting my tank top.

"Can I go on now, girls?" Mrs. Fuckwits said. (Ha-ha! fuckwits!) I glared but nodded.

Jade's POV

Sarah glared at her least favorite teacher. I swear to god, if she had to choose between being her mom and jumping off a cliff to plunge to her death, she would so choose the cliff /dying thing. Hell, I would too. Some of the populars were laughing.

"Anyway as I was saying. This is Kurama and Hiei." She pointed to red head then the short kid. I and Sarah exchanged a long look. 1 second, 2, 3, 4, 5. Then she said "Bell..." then the bell rang "...see? Later, losers" She rushed out of there quicker than a kid on burning charcoal with no shoes. I laughed a bit. Kurama grabbed his schedule along with Hiei and they left.

Sarah's POV

I walked quickly, ignoring the stares I got from other kids. I walked to gym and was surprised and annoyed to see Kurama there. I sighed and stood in line then went in like always. I put on my black sweat jacket and found my iPod. God, I hated sunlight. It burned my eyes. But we were going to the track. I sighed. Kurama came out of the locker room and we went to track.

At The Track

I sang, warming up my voice for talent day. Blah! Whatever. At least I could sing. I sang Soul mate by Natasha Bedingfield.  
><em><strong><br>Incompatible, it don't matter though  
>'cause someone's bound to hear my cry<br>Speak out if you do  
>You're not easy to find<br>Is it possible Mr. Loveable  
>Is already in my life?<br>Right in front of me  
>Or maybe you're in disguise<br>Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
>Who knows how to love you without being told<br>Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
>If there's a soul mate for everyone Here we are again, circles never end<br>How do I find the perfect fit  
>There's enough for everyone<br>But I'm still waiting in line  
>Who doesn't long for someone to hold<br>Who knows how to love you without being told  
>Somebody tell me why I'm on my own<br>If there's a soul mate for everyone  
>If there's a soul mate for everyone<br>Most relationships seem so transitory  
>They're all good but not the permanent one<br>Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
>Who knows how to love you without being told<br>Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
>If there's a soul mate for everyone<br>Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
>Who knows how to love you without being told<br>Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
>If there's a soul mate for everyone<br>If there's a soul mate for everyone**_

I took a breath and listened to music on my iPod with my hood up. Every now and then I saw Kurama pass. And every time he did, a shiver went down my spine. I wondered how Jade was.

Lunch time

I and Jade went in the bathroom after I talked to Kurama. I sighed and we talked about the new kids. Only they weren't new to us.  
>"I can't believe it's really them.", Jade said. I shrugged.<br>"Believe it. They're really here. I'm going to Kurama's later to talk.", I told her. We finished and I fixed my eye-liner and lip gloss and brush my straightened hair. We walked out and went to lunch. Sadly we saw Kurama and Hiei there, talking to our friends. Gabi stared wide eyed and open mouthed. I tapped her shoulder and she screamed. I laughed and everyone turned to me. "Boo!", I said. Jade rolled her eyes.

Sarah's POV

I heard Gabi scream. Everyone turned to see Jade and Sarah. Gabi glared after Sarah said. "Boo!" Jade rolled her eyes then laughed a bit. Hiei looked at Jade and I looked at Sarah. They gave us looks.  
>Jades POV<br>"Move! We want to get to our seats." Sarah said. Kurama and Hiei moved away "Jade get over here! You're slower than a fat kid on crutches." Then she sat. I rolled my eyes before sitting next to Sarah. They left.

Sarah's POV

On the way to science I saw Kurama in the hall. I walked over to him. Kurama smiled. I asked,  
>"Hey we still on for after school?" He nodded and we went to science and tried to make glue based bouncy balls. We failed miserably and laughed. It looked like pizza dough.<p>

Jades POV

Why was Hiei in my math class? Why did he have to be in my math class? Why? Blah. Karma was treating me like crap. Screw it. I paid a bit of attention in class so I wouldn't have to look at him. When the bell rang I was the first out of there. I saw Sarah and Kurama in the hall. "Hey twin!", Sarah said and Kurama smiled real friendly like. I liked Kurama. He was nice. I smiled back and waved to the both of them. Kurama went to the computer room leaving Sarah to go to math plus.

Sarah's POV

Jade seemed troubled. I shrugged it off and left Kurama for math plus. When I got there Justine asked me,

"Hey Sarah! You know who the boy dressed in black is?" I nodded. "Who?"

"His name's Hiei.", I said, catching my hat and putting it on my head. I put my stuff down and took my hat off and sat down. It was a free period. I yawned and put my head down. The last day of school. I was tired. I must have fallen asleep because I nearly tore Nikki's head off when she tried to wake me up. I yawned, fixed my hair and makeup and left. As I left I ran into Hiei and Kurama. I smiled and Kurama waved. Hiei gave a cocky smirk. I stuck out my tongue. He knew. I knew it. We walked to social studies and Kate and Jade were there. "Hey, twin. Hey, Z.", I said. They smiled and we waited in line with Jade and Hiei exchanging looks every so often. In class kept smiling at Josh and he was smiling at me. Kurama didn't seem too happy about it. We did talent day that period. I sang Amazing by Janelle.  
><em><strong><br>The morning cold and raining,  
>dark before the dawn did come<br>How long in twilight waiting  
>longing for the rising sun<br>oh oh oh oh  
>You came like crashing thunder<br>breaking through these walls of stone  
>You came with wide eyed wonder<br>into all this great unknown  
>oh oh oh oh<br>Hush now don't you be afraid  
>I promise you I'll always stay<br>I'll never be that far away  
>I'm right here with you<br>You're so amazing you shine like the stars  
>You're so amazing the beauty you are<br>You came blazing right into my heart  
>You're so amazing you are...<br>You are  
>You came from heaven shining<br>Breath of God still flows from you  
>The beating heart inside me<br>Crumbled at this once I knew  
>oh oh oh oh<br>No matter where or how far you wander  
>For a thousand years or longer<br>I will always be there for you  
>Right here with you You're so amazing you shine like the stars<br>You're so amazing the beauty you are  
>You came blazing right into my heart<br>You're so amazing you are...  
>I hope your tears are few and fast<br>I hope your dreams come true and last  
>I hope you find love that goes on and on and on<br>I hope you wish on every star  
>I hope you never fall too far<br>I hope this world can see how wonderful you are  
>You're so amazing you shine like the stars<br>You're so amazing the beauty you are  
>You came blazing right into my heart<br>You're so amazing...  
>You're so amazing you shine like the stars<br>you're so amazing the beauty you are  
>you came blazing right into my heart<br>you're so amazing you are...  
>You are<br>**_  
>Everyone clapped and I blushed, before sitting. Everyone told me I did fantastic.<p>

After School

I had told my mom I was going to a friend's house for the night. I sat in Kurama's room. He told me everything I wanted to know. I knew I was right. We sat for a while before we got to talking again. We found out about everything about each other. It finally came to dinner time and we both said,

"I'll cook!" Then laughed. I hope Jade has this connection with Hiei. So we cooked together and it was so good! We hung out for a while and Kurama worked his way to it. I knew it. I had a feeling. I had to go with him to the spirit world. Jade too. She was a going to freak. And right at that moment, I wasn't sure if it was a good thing. Kurama gave me a moment so I didn't have a freak out and storm out of the house. So after I regained my self-composure (sort of) I sat on the couch with Kurama. We had a blanket and we watched Freddy vs. Jason and had a _**bloody**_good time and I laughed at all the people that Freddy and Jason scared the crap out of. Kurama thought I was weird but laughed along with me. I fell asleep with Kurama on the couch.

Next day

We met Jade and Hiei in Modic Park and Jade gave me a long look. I smiled and played Freddy Krugger music on my phone.

"You are so not funny.", she said, glaring at me.

"You're right" I said switching it to Friday the 13th.

"Smart ass.", Jade said. I smiled and Kurama put his arm around my shoulders. She gave me a look that said 'How did you...? When did you...? Ugh!' I smirked and we went through the portal. When we got there Jade looked like she was going to have a heart attack. I threw my phone at her and said,

"Hold it." She nodded and I searched my bag as Kurama and Hiei took us to Koemna's office.

"What are you up to?", Jade asked. I shrugged and looked for my journal. "Ignore her. All she is gonna do is shrug." Jade said. I nodded and kept looking. "Where the fuck is it?", I asked.

"What?", Jade asked. I looked up.

"My flamethrower. You idiot. I'm looking for my journal." I said, flashing her a dumb look. She sighed and looked threw her back pack and pulled it out. "How did you get that?", I asked. She smirked.

"I took it while you weren't looking."

"Twin, that's sneaky, under-handed, and wrong. I taught you well." She smiled boldly. Koenma cleared his throat, making Jade jump and I turned and glared at him. He shuttered. Jade opened her mouth to say something and I shot her a look. She shut up. I maybe the youngest in the room, but I was one of the most frightening. Yusuke snickered. I smiled and said, "Well?"

"Never mind her. I swear she's Bipolar.", Jade said. I threw my journal at her. It hit her in the head.

"Ow!" she said.

"You two always like this?", Yusuke asked.

"Yup!", we both said.

"Well before anything else happens regarding you two I have a preposition." I looked at him and said

"Go on..." crossing my arms.

"Well we need you two on the team." I and Jade stared at him. I was first to recover my wits.

"Uh...could you give us a sec?" I grabbed Jade's arm and pulled her out of there. "Jade!", I said.

"Sarah? What the hell...? Oh my fucking god! Ugh my head.", she said. I patted her back.

"It's yes or no, Jade. I want to. Please it would be amazing. Away from the folks. From popular. From everyone. Like a vacation. It could be good for us", I whisper in my most convincing tone

"Well...", Jade said, thinking about it, "Ok." I smiled and we walked back in and Koenma asked us

"Yes or no?" we nodded. "Good. Now Kurama will show you two to your rooms." We walked out with Kurama and he showed Jade to her room first. It was a gothic Victorian room with black wall and ice blue swirls cascading down the corners of the room and going around the ends of the roof. There was a queen size coffin shaped bed with black posts, black sheets, purple blanket, and blue, black, and purple pillows. There was a hardwood floor with a purple rug and ice blue bean bag chair. She had a purple laptop on an ice blue desk with a black lamp. The bathroom was red and purple. Jade loved it. My room was right next to it. It was actually connected to it. On the other side of a purple door was my room. It was gothic Victorian with black walls and red swirls going through the walls and hot pink moons were at the corners. I had a queen sized bed with a large canopy that covered the whole bed. The canopy was red and the bed was black. I had hot pink blankets, red, black, and hot pink pillows. Some hearts, some stars, some squares, and some rectangles. There was a hot pink desk with a black laptop on it with a red desk lamp. I had a karaoke machine that was black with killer speakers. I had a large red book case with tons of books and a section for movies and DVD's. There was also a place for all of my CD's. So cool!. The bathroom was the same as my bedroom. The closet held a shit load of stuff from Abby dawn and hot topic. I looked threw that after Kurama left. I unpacked all of my makeup and jewelry. I went to jades room and she said,

"Oh my god!" I laughed and we wrote in our journal.

Sarah: Hi  
>Jade: Hi<br>Sarah: Bored  
>Jade: Same<br>* Both laugh *

Kurama called us down for dinner. Jade walked downstairs and I slid down the banister. Kurama had made chicken. It was so good. After dinner me and Jade went to my room and we looked threw everything. It was so cool. When it hit about midnight Jade was already asleep in her room. I stayed up and changed into a pair of boy shorts and a tank. I put my hair into a pony tail. The windows were open, blowing my canopy out. I smiled and fell asleep at 1 AM.

The Next Day

Jade tried to get me up around 12.

"Too early."

"It's 12 in the afternoon."

"Too early." She groaned and left. I pulled the blanket over my head and Kurama came in.

"Sarah, come on. We have to go"

"Where?"

"Mission." Yusuke said from the door way. I mumbled something and said,

"Go away. I'll get up in a minute ok?" They left and closed the door. I got up and threw on a plaid skirt, black combats, a white tee shirt, a silver heart on a silver chain, and my makeup. Only Jade, my friends, and my parents have seen me without make up before. I walked downstairs after a brushed my hair and yawned. "Can I have a pop tart or somethin'?", I asked.

"I got ya covered, twin." Jade said, handing me a bagel.

"Thanks, twin.", I said.

"Why are you so tired?", Yusuke asked.

"I stayed up late. And I'm so not a morning person.", I said and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Plus you just got up."

"Right." I took a bite of my on-the-go breakfast. Koenma explained the mission to us and we left.

There

I and Jade followed the gang. Kuwabara and Yusuke were arguing over something and the others were just ignoring it.

"God. Who's worse. Maze or...", I didn't have to finish. She knew what I was saying.

"I still go with Kuwabara. But it's a close call", she said as I took a few more bites out of my bagel. I nodded and I swore a heard something. I stopped to look at an ally way.

"What's up, Sarah?", Yusuke asked.

"I think I heard something from over there.", I said. The gang looked over there and someone jumped out, scaring the crap out of Jade. I got in a stance. I didn't know what I was going to do but being a scared little girl, or looking like one for that matter, was not it. He looked like a mini Freddy Krugger. Same black and red long sleeve striped shirt, same black top hat, same leather gloves (only without the claws) and same looks only no wrinkles and he was no were near as tall. Freddy was about 6 feet tall. This kid looked about my height. He was kinda cute. He had short black hair and chocolate brown eyes. We locked eyes. Yusuke and Kuwabara, naturally, were the first to ruin the moment. They pounced and the kid hit them both in the stomach and sent them flying back about 30 feet.

"Whoa", I said and he smirked and disappeared. My face felt hot. I looked at Jade and she said,

"Why are you blushing?" I blushed more. I shrugged and looked threw my bag to apply some foundation that covered up my blushing (Make up. Best thing invented other than jeans, iPods, and the internet.) before the guys noticed. It worked. We left with Yusuke and Kuwabara limping behind us.

Home

I sat with Jade and Kurama in my room. Kurama was explaining what powers we had. I had Lycanthrope powers (other than the lust...well...most of the time and the actually turning into the werewolf slowly.) I had telekinesis which means I could see the future, lift things with my mind, and read other people's minds, and water and darkness powers.  
>"Kick ass" I said. Jade has healing, fire, earth and darkness powers and well that's it. (Jade: * sob * Sarah: * pats Jade's back *) Kurama left. "Well at least you got something. The healing thing is pretty cool."I said. She nodded. Yusuke came in and said to come and meet the girls. We left to see them.<p>

"Well you must be Sarah and Jade!", Keiko said.

"And I assume you already know us?", Botan said. Jade nodded and I said,

"Well you assume correct."

Jade's POV

Sarah was just so cool about this stuff. I followed her lead but I was mentally freaking out. How she did it...I don't know. That was just her. I mean come on! We're really meeting these characters. Err...people. Oh fuck it! Point is...I was a mess and she was so calm. I really don't understand her sometimes.

Sarah's POV

We sat on the couch as the others played truth or dare. There was a bunch of Kuwabara related dares. Botan made me and Jade play so I asked Jade truth just to be a bitch to Kuwabara.

"Who's dumber, twin?" she already knew.

"Between Kuwabara and Maze, even though it's, like, really close I would have to say Kuwabara, twin." I nodded. Kurama and Hiei knew who/ what Maze was so they laughed to.

"That's mean, Sarah", Kurama said.

"I know. I just wanted to be a bitch.", I said. There the game continued.

Later

I head up to bed and changed into my boy shorts and tank top. I crawled into my bed and the canopy wrapped around me. I didn't take my make up off because I was being lazy. It was a good thing because Yusuke yelled into my room,  
>"Mission! No time to change!" I groaned, put on some flip flops, and walked down stairs. Everyone gave me looks.<br>"What? Boy shorts are comfy and I was too lazy to take off my make up." They rolled their eyes and Koenma said

"You need to find the boy that you saw earlier." I yawned and said,

"Well come on, binky breath. Get the portal ready. I want to go back to bed" He rolled his eyes and everyone else laughed. The portal came and, for the second time that day, off we went.

At The Place

I yawned and Jade sighed. This was gonna be a long journey. We split up to find him. It was Kuwabara and Yusuke, Hiei and Jade, and Kurama and I. We found him soon enough. Kurama was the first to attack. I focused. It was damp. I summoned water and darkness to catch him. He broke free, ice hitting Kurama. Thanks to reflexes, I was able to dodge. A growl escaped my throat as instinct took over. We fought. I gave him numerous scratches as he gave me many minor cuts that were gonna heal up in a few minutes, anyway. I knew it. Anyway after a while I chased him off with a demanding growl before instinct left and rationality came back. I looked down and my hands, blood filled and scraped up but already healing. I got back to Kurama who was out of breath. He smiled at me.

"Good job, Sarah" I smiled. The others found us and Jade helped Kurama. By the time they got there my hands and face, as well as everywhere else, were healed. We got a portal and left.

Home

I and Jade sat in my room talking about what had happened.

"A few new scars but whatever.", I said.

"But that's amazing! You're like invincible", Jade said. I smirked.

"Yeah it's cool. It's almost impossible to die because I heal so quickly. I already know everything about Lycanthropy so..." Jade nodded. It gave me an advantage because I knew how to work with it. We sat, just hanging out. Jade trying to figure out her powers and me just sitting with my hands behind my head and leaning against the back board of my bed. It was around 3. The others were asleep again. Jade fell sleep in her room and I fell asleep in my chair by the computer around 4 in the morning.

Kurama's POV

I woke up around 4:30 and saw Sarah's door open. Still in her boy shorts and tank top. The only difference was she didn't have her make up on. I don't know why she wore it. She looked so pretty without it. And she look so peaceful when she was sleeping. I smiled and closed the door carefully so it wouldn't wake her up and Hiei closed Jade's door. We went downstairs and Hiei left the house and I started breakfast.

Sarah's POV

At five I woke up. I groaned and dressed in a tight tee shirt that said "Bite Me" with a drop of blood on it, a pair of dark wash blue jeans, my black sweat jacket, my wrist band, and, naturally, my black sneakers. I did my normal heavy black liner and red eye shadow, some clear lip gloss, and my foundation. I walked downstairs after brushing my hair and Kurama asked,

"You're up early. How are you feeling?"

"Fan-Fucking-tastic. I got an hour of sleep.", I grumbled. Kurama chuckled and I asked, "Hey, who closed my door because I know I didn't and neither did Jade."

"I did.", Kurama said, chopping some parsley. "With Yusuke and Kuwabara running around I figured that you wouldn't want them to be peaking while you were asleep." I blushed slightly and said,

"Thanks, Kurama." He smiled and nodded and I sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee.(Sarah: Yeah. I'm 13 and I drink coffee. So what?) Kurama spoke up while he was making breakfast.

"You know. I didn't mean to be looking but you're really pretty without makeup." I blushed and smiled to myself.

"Th-thanks", I said, taking a sip of coffee. Hiei walked in the house and Jade came down around 7.

"What are you doing up?", Jade asked. "When did you get up?"

"In order 1) I'm drinking coffee and you can't do that in your sleep. And 2) I got up about 5 so I got like an hour of sleep.", I said laughing a bit. She smiled and sat down with Hiei. Me and her exchanged looks and smiles. Well at least until the bakas got up. It's a good thing we were up early because then we would have starved. Me and jade just watched them fight over the last biscuit. Finally I took it.

"Hey!", they yelled. I smirked. Jade fell off of the chair she laughed so hard when I pushed them into the wall before they tried to get it back before I could eat it.

"Too late", I said, popping it in my mouth.

"Nice!", Jade said, calming down.

"I knows it", I said. Kurama and Hiei even were laughing. Yusuke and Kuwabara stormed away like 6 year olds.

"That was nice.", Kurama said. I smiled sweetly at him and Jade laughed more. Then she started  
>hiccupping.<p>

"Oh nice, Jade", I said. She smiled. The guys went out and Jade and I went to the training grounds. I showed off my strength by tearing a tree out of the ground. And a full grown one, too.

"Whoa.", Jade said. I smirked and tossed it about 30 feet away. We stood around practicing our powers. I kept throwing rocks at Jade with my mind and every time she threw one back I would dodge. She sobbed. I laughed. She also set the trees on fire and I had to use water to up them out and she had to grow them back with her earth powers. It was pretty damn fun and funny, too. "We kick ass!", Jade said. I laughed and Kurama and the others showed up.

"What the hell happened here?", Yusuke asked.

"We were training!", Jade and I said at the same time, laughing.

"And what's so funny?", Kurama asked.

"It's a long story.", we both said, laughing.

"You wouldn't get it.", I told him. My side hurt.

"Maybe he would.", Jade said and I just shook my head.

"Later.", I said, wiping away tears and calming down. My make-up was probably really fucked up. Jade handed me a Q-tip and a mirror and I fixed the black streaks that were running down my face, somehow making it look like they were supposed to be there. The guys gave us a minute while they started training. We just hung out and watched, downing cans of soda, calming down. Kuwabara wasn't very challenging. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei, all got him out within a few minutes. So did Jade. She fought with Yusuke and lost miserably. I laughed. She glared. I laughed more, nearly falling off of the bleachers. After I calmed down I fought Kurama. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach and when he came at me, it was just a blur. I got in a crouch and the next thing I knew he was flying into a tree. I gasped and ran over by him. "OH fuck! Kurama, I'm sorry", I said. He smiled and said,

"No, Sarah. You won on your first training practice. That's a good thing."

"I guess but the fact I threw you into a tree...not so much.", I said. He laughed and slowly got up.

"Winner: Sarah", Yusuke said. I smiled and fought Hiei next. The fight lasted for a while. The cuts I got were healed by a few minutes (Yay for Lycanthropy!) so I read his mind and when he attacked I ducked and hit him where the sun don't shine. Jade clapped sarcastically. I gave her the middle finger. I made sure Hiei was ok and he gave me the thumbs up.  
>"I'm so sorry", I said.<p>

"It's ok, Sarah" Hiei said. I smiled a little sheepishly then left to go sit next to Jade. Hiei went home to take care of himself.

"Nice fighting, Sarah", Jade said.

"Thanks", I said and we left, getting bored of Yusuke and Kuwabara fighting. Kurama came with us.

"How long until you think they notice that we left?", I asked Kurama.

"I don't know. I give them an hour", he said. I laughed and nodded as did Jade and we had lunch and waited for the bakas to come back. They finally did around 2 in the afternoon. Me and Jade got a kick out of it. We did nothing all day. Hiei and Jade were hanging out in Hiei's room. Kuwabara and Yusuke were doing whatever it is that idiots of their very high degree do(Sarah and Jade: which is another way of saying who knows) and Kurama and I told them to order pizza and left. It was about 8 in the evening when we did. We went to a field and sat on the edge of a cliff, looking down at the ocean. Kurama took my hand. I blushed. He smiled. We talked for a while before we just sat. We listen to music on my iPod. It was actually really romantic. My head was on his shoulder when it started raining. I swished my hand and it stopped. He smiled. I smiled back. "You know. You're really good."

"Thanks.", I said. It was around 10 when we noticed how late it was and the others were probably wondering where we were. So we left our moment of peace for the bakas running around and breaking stuff. I tossed them out and locked the door.

"There is gonna be a lot more order around here with you around, Sarah", Koenma said. I smiled. After Yusuke and Kuwabara went to bed as well as everyone else, Kurama and I hung out in my room on my balcony. I sat on the edge when he leaned against it. We sat there for a while before It got cold so we went in my room and closed the windows. We sat on my bed and sat in silence. We were both thinking. Did he like me? Maybe. Did I like him? Definitely. Did I want him to like me? Naturally. Was I a mess trying to figure all that out? Secretly. Was I too scared to ask? That was an understatement. I was confused. My head hurt.

Kurama's POV

Sarah and I sat in silence. We were both thinking. I'm not sure about her but I was thinking about her. Was she thinking about me? I could only hope. Did I want her to think about me? Yes. Did I like her? Of course. Did she like me? Maybe. Did I want her to like me? Yes. Was I too scared to ask? That was an understatement.

Sarah's POV

Me and Kurama stayed like that for a while before I decided to be brave and ask. Apparently, Kurama had the same thought.  
>"Do you like me? "We both blurted. My face was a tomato. So was Kurama's.<br>"I think that answers it by itself. Being we asked at the same time.", he said. I nodded. We looked at each other and leaned forward and kissed. It was long and passionate. After a few moments we broke apart for air and smiled at each other. I fell asleep that night under the covers in Kurama's arms.  
>(AN: Jade: hold it! I want a happy moment! Sarah: Fine)

Jade's POV

I woke up around 12 midnight. I sighed and got up. The door that connected to Sarah's room was open. Her and Kurama were asleep on the bed. I smiled and went to the kitchen to get some ice cream. Sure enough Hiei was there.  
>"What are you doing up?", Hiei asked me. I shrugged.<br>"I woke up. Don't know why". He nodded and I took the ice cream carton and made a Sunday. We went outside. The air was cool and relaxing. We sat by the trees. Well Hiei sat in one. I sat at the bottom. Hey I might be able to control earth but that doesn't mean I can climb earth. well...not with a bowl of ice cream in my arms anyway. So we just sat at opposite ends of the tree. After I was done a placed the bowl down and made my way up the tree. That was one thing Sarah couldn't do. So I sat behind Hiei and stayed quite. After he was done he simply threw the plastic bowl down to earth and turned around. I looked down. I always did think he was cute. I put my head against the tree and closed my eyes. Damn I was tired. I didn't know I was falling until Hiei grabbed my hand and pulled me into him, his arms wrapped around my waist. I blushed. He smirked and said,  
>"You should really be more careful, Onna." I nodded and he kissed me. I kissed back. I finally broke away when I needed air and he smirked. I smiled and fell asleep in his arms.<br>(A/N: Sarah: There. Happy? Jade: Yup! Sarah: *Sigh*)

Next Day  
><span>Sarah's POV<span>

I woke up the next day with my head buried in Kurama's chest. I tiredly peeked up through the mane of my hair (Sarah: Yeah I get bed head. So what?) Kurama was awake and staring down at me. I gave a small smile. He smiled back.

"Mornin' Kurama.", I said.

"Good morning, Sarah", he said. I smiled and got out of bed. What time was it. I looked on the computer. It was around 7. I sighed. "What's wrong?", Kurama asked.

"It's only seven. It's summer, damn it. I should not be getting up so early all the time.", I complained. Kurama smiled and Yusuke yelled,

"Yo! Guys! Come on! No time to change." I looked at myself. I was a mess. My hair looked wild. My makeup was smudged. I wasn't really dressed for fighting in my silk night gown. I sighed and followed Kurama downstairs. Kuwabara and Yusuke chuckled at my appearance.

"Yeah. Yeah. Laugh it up, ass holes. I didn't shower or nothin' yet" I grumbled, trying to smooth my hair into a pony tail.

"You guys need to go back to that kid's house.", Koenma said. I groaned. "Find him and kill him. Sarah, this is purely for your benefit." I smirked and walked through the portal. When we got there, we split up. I was ready. We found him soon enough. Kurama stood out of my way as the kid and I fought. The others found us soon. By the time they did, we were both scratched up, although mine were healing quickly. His were gathering up. I gave him a large scratch on his face. He screamed. I smirked and he came at me. I was too quick for him and threw him into the wall and tore his throat out. Somehow he was still breathing.

"What the hell?", Yusuke asked. I shrugged and ripped his guts out, getting myself covered in his blood in the process.

"Nice, Ginger", Jade said. I laughed.

"Thanks", I said, "Hey Jade. Mind burning the body for me?" She smiled and sent fire and the flames consumed him. We got out of there before we got burned ourselves. We sat down outside and I waited for the large wound on my stomach to close up better. Then jade got bored and healed it on her own. "Thanks", I said. She nodded and smiled. We sat there for a while just watching the fire. Then we finally left.

Home

I was too tired to stay awake. The moment we got back, I showered, put on a pair of black sweat pants and a black tank top, and took a nap at 10 in the morning.

Jade's POV

"Hey where's Sarah?", Kuwabara asked. "Taking a nap. Poor girls tired", I said. They nodded and I went to my room and turned on the stereo. I sat on my bed and sighed. I was tired. I set my alarm and went back to bed.

1 hour later

The alarm rang and I yawned. I went to Sarah's room and woke her up. "Sarah, ready get up yet?", I asked.  
>"No.", she said, laughing. I laughed too.<p>

Sarah's POV

I sat up and yawned. I got up and Jade left. I closed the door and got dressed in a black spaghetti strap top, my pleated plaid red Abby down skirt, my combat boots, and a trench coat that ended about an inch before the skirt did. I did my heavy black eye liner and some clear lip gloss and went down stairs.

"Feeling better, Sarah?", Kurama asked. I smiled and nodded. He smiled back and I sat down and yawned.

"I could really use a big va-ca", I said. Jade came down and nodded. Koenma came in then in his teenage form. Me and Jade exchanged looks.

"Well your always one step ahead aren't you, Sarah?", he asked.

"What are you talking about?", Jade asked.

"Your serious.", I said. It didn't sound like a question but he nodded. I smiled.

"What?" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked. Me, Kurama, and Hiei sweat dropped.

"You guys are going on vacation", Koenma said.

"No way!", Jade said.

"Where to?", I asked.

"Where ever you girls want", he said and Yusuke asked,

"Don't I get a say in anything?"

"Nope.", Jade and I said.

"You neither, Kuwabara", Jade said. He groaned. I laughed and took a piece of paper from Koenma and he walked away. Kurama, Hiei, Jade, and I looked at a resort in Jamaica. It had a hot tub, an outdoor pool, an indoor pool, a spa for Jade, the girls, and I, fancy hotel rooms, and so much more.

"Oh my god! This is so cool", I said. Jade nodded. The others agreed. I went to Koenma and asked him if he could get us the royal suite. He nodded and said,

"Start packing." I smiled and hugged him, making him blush. I walked out and told the others. We all started packing.

At The Resort

"This place is amazing!", Jade said and I nodded.

"I call the circle bed!", I said jumping on it. Kurama sat on it with me. Jade and Hiei went to the other room and Yusuke and Kuwabara went to their room. The girls went to theirs as well. I yawned and lay with Kurama. He smoothed out my hair and I fell asleep.

3 hours later

I had woken up about a half an hour ago. I had put on my black and red bikini, a black dress cover up, and black and red flip-flops. I went down to the pool area and took off the cover up. I got in the hot tub.

"Damn this is nice!", I said to myself. The others were where ever. Hiei and Jade were probably in a tree somewhere. Yusuke and Kuwabara in the pool. Kurama was checking out plants. The girls were probably at the spa. I sighed, relaxed. We were VIP guests. "Koenma you kick ass.", I said and he said,  
>"Thanks!" I shirked.<p>

"Oh my god. Hi Koenma", I said. He was in baby form. He hopped in the hot tub.

"Wow this_ is _nice. You turn on the jets?", He asked.

"Yup.", I said. We sat talking and the others came in, all soaked.

"Hey, losers.", I said. Koenma waved.

"Don't tell me we have to leave!", Kuwabara and Yusuke whined.

"Don't worry you two I wouldn't come all the way to Jamaica to tell you that. I need to relax to you know.", he said smiling and I nodded.

"He's right.", I said. Yusuke and Kuwabara gave me looks. "Yeah, I know. I'm not wearing any makeup. Big deal."

"So much for your "No-One-But-My-Friends-And-Family-Has-Seen-Me-With-Out-Make-Up-Before" streak", Jade said. I splashed her. "Hey!"

"Oh it's not like you were dry." She huffed and went into the pool. The others went in after her.

"Why are you the most mature one out of all of them? You're the youngest person here." Koenma asked.

"Well somebody had to be the adult. And it sure as hell ain't gonna be Yusuke and Kuwabara.", I said. We both laughed.

"Ma'am", someone asked. I looked. "What's your kid doing in there? This is for VIP guests only." I snarled and showed her our passes. "Why do you have so many?"

"Because the others are in the pool. Now I didn't come here to be interrogated. I came here to relax. Now amscray", I said and she gave one of those popular girl sneers and left.

"Nice, Sarah", Koenma said.

"Thank you", I said and then dinner time hit. The others were already downstairs in suits. Botan wore a floor length strapless pink ball gown with a red rose on it and red heels, red necklace, pink and red bracelet, pink earrings, red lipstick, pink eye shadow, and pink blush with her hair down but her bangs curled. Keiko wore a white spaghetti strap knee length dress with red and pink flowers on it with red heels, red earrings, white necklace, red, white, and pink bracelets, pink earrings, red necklace, pink and red bracelets, red lipstick, white liner, pink eyes shadow, and pink blush. Yukina wore a floor length strapless sea foam green sparkle dress with matching heels, a silver heart necklace, silver hoop earrings, silver and white bracelets, white eye shadow, pink lip stick, and pink blush. Jade wore a cut off short sleeve knee length black dress with red rhinestone on the top with black heels, a red gem necklace, red and black gem earrings, and a ruby bracelet(Sarah: Yup. REAL rubies.) They went downstairs. I sat thinking then I pulled out a black flowy spaghetti strap dress that ended right before my ankles. It had fake sapphires on it, making a heart on the side. I put on black satin gloves the ended an inch below my elbows, black heels, a real sapphire necklace, real onyx earrings, a blue and black gem bracelet, black liner, blue eye shadow, clear lip gloss, and straightened my hair and did it in an up-do with my bangs in my face, a tiara on my head with a real sapphire tear drop in it. I sighed happy with my look and walked downstairs. Everyone gasped when they saw me. Everyone froze. I smiled and blushed. Jade said,

"Wow. You look amazing." I smiled and everyone agreed. Kurama took my hand. We sat at our table. We all ordered and talked.

"You are, like, so awesome, Koenma!", Jade yelled.  
>"I know.", he said. I laughed. He smiled at me. We all danced and had fun. And, amazingly, the bakas didn't fuck anything up, which was nice. When we got back I put on some black sweat pants, a black tee shirt, tied my hair back and washed my face. I was tired. I didn't wait for Kurama. I fell right asleep.<p>

1 in the morning

I woke up with a start. I growled.

"Sarah?", Kurama asked. I must have woken him up. I got out of bed. He followed me to the door.

"Come on. I heard something." He nodded and we found the other up, too. I told the girls to go back to sleep. They nodded and Kurama asked.

"Do you know where it came from?" I nodded and moved to the stairs and gazed down. I saw someone move in the lobby. I slid down the stair came and the others followed me, running down instead of sliding. It was that kid again. Yusuke yelled,

"How?" throwing his arms out. I shrugged and threw him out of the hotel. We fought out there. Every cut i got was deep and bloody. But i growled and killed him again, stabbing him in the chest. He couldn't pull it out. When he died I threw him in the ocean. I got back and I waited for my cuts to heal. I went to our room to shower. When I was dressed I told the others.

"Go to bed. If I was correct he was a Lycanthrope, too, so unless I took out an important organ he wasn't going to die so that's what I did."

"How do you know all of this?", Koenma asked.

"Easy. I saw the Ginger Snaps movies!" Everyone sweat dropped. Jade just said,

"Not this again! I'm going back to bed!" then she left. Hiei followed her and the others went to bed. When Kurama fell asleep I snuck out of bed and put on a purple short sleeve thin sweater that ended an inch and a half before my knees with a hood and black leggings and my combat boots. I put on some clear lip gloss, black eye liner, and purple eye shadow. I put my hood up, wrote a note, and I snuck out and went on the beach. I sat in the sand. It was 3 in the morning. I yawned and lay down. I was listening to my iPod when I heard something. I sat up and turned off my music. I turned to see, none other than, the infamous, Youko Kurama. I gave him a look.

"Aw, what's the matter, Sarah? You don't look happy to see me. Don't you want help?", Youko said with a small, fake pout on his lips. I rolled my eyes.

"Go away, Youko. I just want to be alone to think.", I answered. He sat down none the less. "Besides, why would you want to help me with anything?"

"Well maybe I want something out of it. Maybe I just want to see how stubborn you can be when I do offer my help. Or maybe I just want to help you because i like you and your smart and pretty and..." he paused to look at me while I'm still looked at the ocean."...I don't want to see you go through anything on your own." I looked at him and he smiled.

"I'm not going to get a straight answer out of you, am I?", I asked.

"Maybe you will. Maybe you won't.", he said. I slapped his arm lightly. He smirked and lay down with me. We talked for a while and a fell asleep around 5 with my head on Youko's chest.

8:30 AM  
>Kurama's POV<p>

I woke up on the beach. Youko must have done it. I looked around and saw Sarah. She was still asleep. I smiled down at her. She looked so happy in her sleep. I carefully picked her up and carried her back to the hotel.

"Dude! Where were you guys?", Yusuke asked

"I don't know. I just woke up on the beach.", I said and looked on the door. "Well here you go." I took a note off the door and read it out loud:

"Dear losers,  
>I went to the beach to think some things out. You need me you know where to find me.<br>lots'a'luv,  
>Sarah-Ann (Pip)"<p>

"Yup. Sounds like Sarah", Jade said, yawning. "Night." She went back to her room. Hiei went with her and Sarah stirred when I took her into our room. She opened her eyes.

"Kurama?", she asked. I looked down at her. She looked scared.

Sarah's POV

"What's wrong, Sarah?" Kurama asked.

"I-I think I had a premonition." I said. He looked at me wide eyed. I smiled sheepishly.

"What did you see?" he asked. I took a deep breath and said,

"Well, it really wasn't that clear. I saw a lot of bright lights. I think it was fire. I heard yelling car  
>alarms. Whoever I was in the vision was crying.", I said, trying to remember.<p>

"Is there anything else?" Kurama asked. I took a moment to remember. Then shook my head.

"No.", I said sadly. He smiled gently, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"It's ok, Sarah. Come on. Let's get something to eat.", he said. I got up and walked down stairs with Kurama.

1 hour later

I yawned as I sat on my bed. Kurama sat with me. My vision happened. I was the one crying. No one was hurt too badly. I sighed and lay down with Kurama. He smiled. I smiled back.


End file.
